Cheer Boys!! Wiki
"This wiki strives to become the number one source for all Cheer Boys!! related information." Introduction Cheer Boys!! Wiki, is an English-language MediaWiki encyclopedia based website with information dedicated to the Cheer Boys!! series. Based on a sports novel written by Ryō Asai, "Cheer Danshi" is about a team of cheerleaders composed of male college students. The story was then serialized into a manga by Kenichi Kondo on April 5. Shueisha handled the publishing for both the novel and the manga. The first episode aired on July 5, Tuesday. This wiki will attempt to document all things related to the series as best as it can. Because Cheer Boys!! ''is just a rather small sports novel, the wiki does not have many visitors or editors. But with an anime adaption finally airing and the manga serialisation just before that, we hope that there will be more visitors and, more importantly, more contributors. This wiki is dedicated to the ''Cheer Boys!! fans who want information about the Cheer Boys!! series, and strives to become the number one source for all Cheer Boys!! related information. History The Cheer Boys!! Wiki was created on July 13, 2016 by BumblingBoo. Milestones & Notable Dates * June 25, 2011: Cheer Boys!! has its first manga adaption, drawn by Ayaka Matsumoto. * April 5, 2016: Cheer Boys!! Go Breakers begins its serialisation, edited by Kenichi Kondō. * July 5, 2016: Cheer Boys!! ''Episode One airs. * July 13, 2016: The ''Cheer Boys!! Wiki is created by BumblingBoo. Statistics * Currently, our wiki contains edits to ' '. Policies There are a few policies that pertain to all wikis around wikia, although each wiki has its own unique rules. The Cheer Boys!! Wiki strives to become the number one source of all Cheer Boys!! information, but it is also a welcoming place that's fun for everyone to edit. Being respectful towards others and this wiki will help create a complete and perfect wiki. In order for that to happen, there are certain guidelines and policies for everyone here to follow. Future As we have stated earlier, this wiki is a website with information dedicated to the Cheer Boys!! series, and we strive to be the number one source of this information. Our goal is simple: to collect and store as much information about the series as possible. However, in order to fulfil our mission and goal, we must take numerous steps that require considerable effort, work, and dedication. Therefore, we as both administrators and wiki users strive to do our very best. Persistence is key for a wiki, and we all have promised to be dedicated workers and to do only good on this wiki. Our intent is always for the better of this wiki. Social affairs, debate, and other issues are to be fixed, but we will not allow ourselves, and therefore, this wiki to waver and crumble at these problems. Instead, we will find ways to fix difficulties and improve our wiki. We are a group of dedicated users who are fueled only by passion for the Cheer Boys!! series. We only want the best for this wiki and therefore, we aim to take to the skies with our wiki. Hopefully, you will join us in our humble quest. Sincerely, The Cheer Boys!! Wikia Team Category:Cheer Boys!! Wikia